TRYING GUY PRODUCTS!
by elfofthedarkside
Summary: Sabriel YouTuber AU. May add more in the future.


**Hey, guys! I was watching some of Lisbug's "Two Broken Girls" vids, and came up with this stupid idea. Some of the lines were taken nearly directly from her videos, so please search them up for a good laugh.**

 **Anyways, enjoy and review!**

* * *

Internet star Sam Winchester was having someone over for a collab. Gabriel Novak was a fellow YouTube sensation, but the two had never met in had, however, met on Skype the previous week, and got along fairly well. They were both a little raunchy, and it had been Gabriel's idea that they agreed on. Sam was a little cleaner, but liked doing dirty things for them views.

 _Ding-dong!_

Sam answered the door.

"Hiya, Sammy!" Gabriel grinned up at the taller man, butterscotch eyes twinkling with merriment.

Sam glanced around nervously. "So, you brought the things?"

Gabriel held up a pink bag with the words _Sensual_ and _One-Stop_ written in scrawling letters. "Got 'em."

"Here, my office space is this way," Sam said, leading the way. "We'll film at my desk."

"Cool cool."

* * *

Once they were settled, Sam pushed the record button on the camera that was already set up.

"Hey, Sam-Squad!" He smiled into the lens, hiding his shaking hands by moving them in a random fashion. "I am here with…"

"Gabriel aka sexgodgodofallthesex69." Gabriel winked at Sam, who blushed.

"Ahem. Yeah. So, today we are doing something a little dirty. We are-"

"Testing boy products!" Gabriel interrupted, screaming.

CUT

* * *

"Not to enforce gender stereotypes, but… I need that adsense."

Gabriel glared at the camera. "And if you don't care about the epidemic that is gender roles, shame on you."

"Shame, shame."

"Dishonor on you, dishonor on your cow!"

CUT

* * *

"Anyways, Gabriel went to a sex shop for us, and got some flavored lube and condoms." Sam turned slightly pink as Gabriel pulled the packages out of the bag.

"Mmm… this is gonna be tasty."

"Tasty isn't the word I'd use." Sam replied.

Gabriel handed a condom to Sam, and took one for himself. "Here."

Sam carefully opened the packet, while Gabriel ripped it open with his teeth.

"Sexy." Sam deadpanned.

"You know it." Gabriel winked.

"Okay, this is- ew!"

"What?"

"It's all slimy!" Sam looked at the box. "Oh, this is the lubricated one." He sniffed it. "Mmm. Smells like latex death."

"Now, remember, kids. No sex until you're of age, until you consent, and until you make sure you've got a condom." Gabriel pulled his out and began stretching it over his hand. "STIs are no laughing matter."

"Neither are babies if you're not ready." Sam added, following suit.

"Bubble!" Gabriel said giddily, making a fist and causing the condom to poof up.

Sam began twanging his with his fingers. "It's like a banjo!"

Gabriel held the bubble up to Sam's lips. "Here. Taste."

Sam hesitated for a second, then stuck out his tongue and licked it.

"Huh. Not bad." He thrust his hand towards Gabriel's face. "You try."

"Okie-dokie!" Gabriel attempted to deepthroat Sam's whole hand. "Mm. Mint."

"Ew, stop that!"

"Have you ever given head with a condom?" Gabriel asked.

"Where did that come from?"

Gabriel shrugged. "After your big coming out vid a couple months ago, all I can think of you blowing dudes."

"What about blowing chicks? Wait." Sam laughed. "That's not right."

Gabriel laughed along with him. "I've blown plenty of chicks in my life."

Sam shook his head. "Anyways, no. I have not blown anyone while they were wearing a condom."

"I kind of want to; you know, just to say I have." Gabriel leaned over to scoop up the bag, and Sam not-so-subtly checked out his ass.

CUT

* * *

"Now is the time for the lubricant."

"Mmm. Lubricant." Gabriel stretched out the word with a goofy smile on his face. "Gimme."

Sam squirted some onto Gabriel's condom-covered hand. "Here."

Gabriel began to rub it in, essentially jerking his own hand off. "Oh, yeahhhhhhhhh."

"Gabe, stop. I don't wanna have to demonetize this video."

Gabriel looked at him. Sam furrowed his brow. "What?"

"You called me Gabe."

"I… did I?" Sam laughed nervously. "I guess I did. Sorry."

"No, it's okay." Gabriel grinned. "I'll just call you Sammy."

"Fine." Sam shrugged.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Sam smiled. Gabriel felt butterflies in his stomach. This man was too pure to have a condom on his hand.

"Um…"

CUT

* * *

Gabriel licked his hand. "Yum! Strawberry."

Sam looked at the back of the tube. "This is literally pure sugar. That can't be good for a vagina."

"I think it's more for anal." Gabriel mused.

"Oh, is that it?" Sam's eyebrows rose. "I guess that makes sense."

CUT

* * *

Gabriel looked into the camera. "Well, we tried them. I guess this is the end."

Sam shook his head. "There's one more thing we need to do."

"What's that, Samsquatch?"

Sam leaned over and planted a kiss on Gabriel's lips, much to the older man's surprise.

"Well. Um." Gabriel was stunned.

"Bye, guys!"


End file.
